The dark shinobi
by REAPER21000
Summary: Naruto is being held in a prison cell under konoha, to be used as a weapon...this is after The fourth great ninja war, Naruto has so much hate inside that he's chosen to give up on emotions and life he's now an empty courpse looking to kill.
1. Hell unleashed

Naruto is chained to a wall in his cell with chakara chains and Spiked chains around his entire body.

"When I get out i'll tear you all apart" said Naruto

"Don't make me laugh Saskue can kill you in one second you freak" said an ANBU

"we'll see won't we?" said Naruto

A couple hour later naruto starts letting his chakara flow out of him causing the chakara chains to react because of how much chakara it's gathering. Then the chains pop and Naruto starts moving. Then Naruto breaks all the chains and walks to the cell door grabing the ANBU'S face and smashing it against the bars then he takes the key's and lets him out. Naruto then feels something calling to him he decides to go to it. Naruto then finds himself in a forge room looking at two shiny crystals one black with red around it while the other red with black around it.

 **3 Weeks later**

Naruto has learned alot about making weapons and how to forge metals he also found many different metals naruto had also found many books, food, and waterwhich he took he also found many other supplies which he also took. Naruto runs out side killing everything in his path when he get's outside he is greeted with a face he has not seen in a long time.

"Hello tsunade" Naruto say's in and evil voice

"Whats happened to you naruto?" said tsunade

"Whats happened?...HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS LOCKING ME UP AFTER I DEFEATED PEIN AND HAD HIM RESURECT EVERYONE I BROUGHT BACK SASKUE I EVEN DEFEATED MADARA...ALL I WANTED TO TRUST YOU...AND GET RESPECTED BUT NO YOUVE LOCKED ME UP AND USED ME AS A WEAPON FOR YEARS!" Yelled the furious Naruto

Just then a ship landed and troopers came out shooting at Naruto. Naruto was so fast that he decimated the troopers were killed easily until two people jumped out of the ship and turned on two swords of light. Naruto knew he was running low on chakara so he had to leave.

(time skipping a couple years ahead)

 **5 Years later**

Naruto found a ship 2 years ago and has learned the way of both sith and jedi he knows how the war started, how the jedi and the sith arose and how the sith fell. Naruto now wears Black clothes with Red edges around them he wears a Black Hoodie, Pants, Shoes, and Gloves all surrounded with red at the ends. Naruto walked to his ship and woundered about Konoha and the sand village...he woundered about temari.

 **In the sand village**

"I wounder where Naruto is" Said a femine voice

"Me too Temari but remember after what Konoha did to him I doubt he'll ever come back" said a male voice

"ok Garra but I still worry for him I miss him" Said Temari

"We all do" said Garra

 **Back to Naruto**

"maybe I should go back" said Naruto "I'll go but not stay after all the jedi and sith are looking for me and from what ive heard Konoha and the rest of the villages are filled with jedi."

 **The Sand village**

Naruto walked into the sand village wearing a ballistic face mask so no one could see his face all you could see is one red eye with 6 black pupils and the other white with black stripes and 9 red pupils. Naruto changed his name to Shinigami so no one would remember him. Temari walked up to the man with 3 other people andasked who he was buthe gave no reply.

"I wont ask again who are you and why are you here?" asked Temari

The 3 people next to Temari pulled out their light sabers and turned them on.

"If you want to die attack me but i will make your death painful as possible" said the man

The 3 rushed him. The man grabbed one by the neck and slamed him then grabbed the other and stabbed him with his own lightsaber and then he grabbed the third guy's arm and broke it right when he was about to kill them Temari used wind scythe and the man did a back flip avoiding the attack. Garra came and used sand coffin but the man dissapeard and reapeard be-hind Garra and went for a slash but Garra pulled out his lightsaber and blocked it. Temari pulled her duel purple lightsabers out while Garra had his yellow one. The man pulled out his double saber one red with black outline while the other black with red outline then he made them one double bladded lightsaber. Around 50 troopers came in and pointed their guns at him.

 **Hope you guys and girls enjoyed my first part.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **And leave a like or some advice I would gladly appreciate it.**

 **Now what will happen? Will the man gice up or will he fight I will let you choose.**

 **Well see you all next time.**


	2. Pain and Memories

**Hey everybody im pack with ch:2 also thanks for all the reviews on the first one any way we came here to see death blood and many other things but first I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR STAR WARS SO PLEASE SUPPORT THE CREATORS and now lets begin.**

* * *

"This should be interesting" the man said

"Wait theres no way i could forget that voice but itis you Nar.." but before Garra could finish he was forced against the wall smashing through 3 buildings

"GARRA" yelled Temari who leaped at Naruto almost hitting him every time

*Fuck she's better than i thought I have to keep my guard up* Thought Naruto to himself

"FIRE!" said the troopers commander but in the blink of an eye they were dead they were de-formed, torn apart, or chopped up. Temari looked at the man who was holding the commanding troopers head.

"So your the commander you know its not good to use your pawns as shields Temari." said the man

"THEIR NOT PAWNS!...wait Naruto?" said Temari suprised

"Got you now." Naruto quickly leaped at Temari and cut her in 2 as her blood splattered all over him.

*Naruto wakes up in a second* "a dream? what happened?"

* * *

Flash back time

Naruto, Garra, and Temari are fighting around a bloody battle field surrounded by trooper helmets, guns, blood, and armor.

*Naruto started laughing like a maniac*

"I HAVENT HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN A LONG TIME!" yelled Naruto while laughing as he was drentched in 3 layers of blood from head to toe.

"Who the hell is this guy" asked Garra

"AWWW IM HURT HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR BIG BROTHER!" Naruto yelled while still laughing like a maniac.

"Naruto!" said a suprised Temari

"DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER AND THE PRIZE?...DEATH!" Naruto said as he rushed Temari so fast and was about to split her in half but Garra blocked it using shukaku's spear

"Oww im hurt you would hurt your big brother."

"You are not my brother...Naruto what happened to you?"

Laughing like a maniac "What happened?...I'll tell you little brother you probably know but i was recently classified as an S-Rank missing nin. from Konoha but heres the thing Konoha asked all 5 Great Nations to send nin. to lock me in a cage and i thought how could Garra out of all people do this?"

"WHAT?!...She said to send nin. because Konoha was under attack." Said Temari

"I know i wanted to see if you did or didnt." Naruto snaps his fingers and everythings back to normal.

"I...It was a Genjustu?" asked Garra

"Yea i could never kill you or Temari as hard as i try...ill see you both soon." Said the dissapearing Naruto

"Temari...tell Konoha we are no longer an alliance."

"understood..ill take 5 nin, and 15 troopers."

"How could Konoha do this...?" Garra asked himself but when he looked into the mirror Garra had the Nova Mangekyou Sharingan. A nin. walks into Garra's office and say's "sorry to bother kazekage but...um...well...TEMARI'STEAMWASATTACKEDBYKONOHANIN"

"REPEAT THAT LAST PART NOW!" yelled a furious Garra

"Konoha nin attacked Temari and her Group..."

"Get every Trooper, Nin,and force wielders...NOW!"

"Yes Kazekage"

 **SORRY THIS IS SUPER SHORT but i kinda deleted the bottem half sorry**

 **anyway how does Garra have the Mangekyou Sharingan?**

 **Find out in ch. 3 yea im not telling so hope you enjoy.**


End file.
